


An Over Thinking Lesbian

by lgbtqforrest



Series: •Fluffs and Smuts of Wayhaught• [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bottom Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I’m so bad at writing this type stuff I’m sorry, Porn with Feelings, Smut, my first time writing smut, over thinking Nicole, please, this ain’t even smut more like love making, too many feelings but this is Wayhaught so who are you to complain, uuuuuuhhhhh enjoy?, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqforrest/pseuds/lgbtqforrest
Summary: Nicole is an over-thinker, classic lesbian trait, and all that overthinking always leaves her to a conclusion that Waverly might leave her at some point in time. But this specific morning leaves her to think otherwise.This summary is terrible sorry.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: •Fluffs and Smuts of Wayhaught• [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537714
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	An Over Thinking Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut, god I hate that word but anyway enjoy and uhh yeah.

Nicole is always the first to wake. She’d take in these moments best by appreciating the beautiful angel laying beside, or most times tucked into her. 

In the 3 months the two had been dating it was rare that their mornings together were rushed. They would mostly sleepover each other’s house on a weekend, to be able to bask in each other the following morning. 

Whether it be morning sex, morning cuddles, morning sex  _then_ cuddles. Or just simply laying there wrapped in each other telling the other about their plans for the week. 

Nicole never thought she’d get to experience things like this. Things she wished for as a teenager.

Her past partners had never given her the chance to experience the things that she experiences with Waverly. With them, it had always been about sex or rarely, they didn’t like her choice of occupation. 

Nicole hates to compare Waverly with them but sometimes it’s necessary, to sometimes remind her of how lucky she is and that there is no other like Waverly Earp. 

She’s always somewhat scared the brunette willleave her because of her past or the way that she is. Or maybe because she’s clingy. Or how sometimes she doesn’t know the right things to say. 

Nicole knows her girlfriend thinks she’ll do the same for similar reasons. 

But who would Nicole be to leave or let go of something this special this... rare ?

A dumbass, that’s who.

The redhead internally laughs at how often she thinks about stuff like this. 

Stuff that might never happen because deep down she knows that Waverly is the one. Whether the other woman feels the same or not is a later problem. 

This relationship is still fresh and new to both of them. 

Just as she moves her hand to run it through her girlfriend’s long, beautiful brunette hair cascading down her back, Waverly shifts a bit then fully turns, putting her front against Nicole’s, resting her head in the crook of her neck. 

Eyes still closed, inhaling deeply taking in her scent, something she does quite a lot and Nicole doesn’t mind at all.

After a few seconds Nicole assumes she’s still asleep and moves her hand again only to abruptly stop again as Waverly’s voice fills her ears as a groggy whisper and her breath tickles her neck. 

“Are you awake, baby?” The redhead can’t stop the smile that forms on her lips or the blush on her cheeks at the pet name. 

“No.” She responds, playful glint in her voice. 

She sees her girlfriend lift her head up to look at her and she quickly closes her eyes, smile still on her lips. 

“You’re a horrible liar Nicole Haught.” The redhead keeps her eyes closed and sighs in content as Waverly gently runs the pad of her thumb over the beauty mark under her left eye and then across her bottom lip. 

“And an even more horrible silent thinker, I could hear you from in my sleep. What’s wrong?” The brunette sits up slightly waiting for her girlfriend to do the same.

Nicole opens her eyes to see pure concern on Waverly’s face. It’s cute but she hates to worry her girlfriend.

“Nothing baby, I just want a kiss.” She puckers her lips moving closer to the brunette only for her to put a finger on them stopping her.

“Nope, no kisses until you tell me what’s wrong.” Nicole opens her mouth to argue but Waverly stops her again, “And don’t say “nothing” because I know when something is wrong, Nic.”

“But what if that what’s wrong. What if I just miss you so much that your kisses make all the problems go away and that’s all I’ll ever need.” Nicole pouts with puppy eyes and how could Waverly possibly say no to that?

Morning breath be dammed.

The kiss starts gentle and sweet as always. It spreads warmth throughout both of their bodies making them whimper wanting more as the kiss deepens.

Nicole pushes up Waverly’s sleep shirt by the hem to place her hand on the warm skin of her hips, griping them slightly. Waverly moves her hand to the nape of Nicole’s neck pulling her hair to tip her head back, gaining dominance of the kiss.

Nicole groans, happily letting her girlfriend take control of everything.

Nicole has grown accustom to this new thing with Waverly, the kissing and small touches leading to the inevitable actions of them being naked and the sounds of ragged breaths and moans filling the room until they reach their breaking points.

Waverly moves herself fully on top of Nicole, grounding her hips into the other woman’s, making them both whimper at the feeling.

The brunette stops kissing Nicole, leaving her breathless, to remove her shirt. Nicole does the same, leaving herself in a sports bra and boxer briefs while her girlfriend is bare from the waist up now.

Leaving her only in her panties.

Waverly still never fails to amaze her girlfriend with the same sight she’s familiar with now.

“God, baby you are so beautiful.” Waverly giggles and captures the woman’s lips again, eagerly slipping her tongue into her mouth.

As Waverly let’s her hands trail all over  Nicole’s exposed skin, setting her skin on fire, Nicole gets lost in the movement of her hips.

With every thrust, their centers come into contact and Nicole can’t take much of not being touched or at least touching her girlfriend, any longer. 

Waverly notices this and stops kissing Nicole again moving to the sweet spot on her neck, knowing it drives her crazy.

“What do you want baby?” She bites down on the spot gently then soothing over it with her tongue. 

The redhead lets out a breathy moan thrusting her hips up into the brunette’s. 

“Touch me waves, please.” Waverly lifts her head to make eye contact with Nicole, her left hand traveling down her body to the hem of her briefs. 

She smirks, “And why should I?” 

Nicole squirms under her.

“Because I need you, Waverly, so please just fucking touch me already and stop- oh fuck.” Waverly’s thumb is on her clit, moving in circles. Her body hums with pleasure.

“God, you’re so wet for me Nic.”

As her thumb moves faster, Nicole’s moans get louder and she’s almost close but Waverly knows she needs more.

She slips two fingers into Nicole’s entrance curling them, hitting a spot that she knows will send her over board in just a matter of seconds.

Nicole thanks the queer gods that her girlfriend has learned her body so well.

“Fuck, waves!”’Her eyes are squeezed shut as she feels her getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Look at me baby.” Nicole obeys and sees nothing but pure love and lust in her girlfriend’s eyes.

The redhead had always known since that day at the bar that she loved or at least would grow to love the other woman with her whole heart. 

And if there wasn’t any other moment that confirmed that, then this moment now would.

She could feel it between them.

That rare, special feeling and Waverly feels it too, it’s inevitable.

When her orgasm hits her it’s the most intense one she’s ever had. Her back arched as she still maintains eye contact with Waverly, and a string of curse words comes out of her mouth as she comes down from her high with the help of her girlfriend.

Waverly slowly takes her fingers out of Nicole, bringing them into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her girlfriend.

“I swear I’ll never get tired of this.” She says.

The brunette kisses her girlfriend, who still has barely caught her breath, letting her taste herself.

Nicole slips her hand into the other woman’s underwear, eager to have her come around her fingers.

“Nic, please.” Nicole wastes no time giving Waverly what she wants.

An hour later Nicole has the brunette in her arms, their breathing calm and both feeling complete.

There’s still something Nicole can’t shake off of her though.

“Waverly?”

“Yeah, Nic.”

“Promise me you’ll never leave me.”

“What?”

“Just, promise me you’ll never leave me.” She repeats.

Waverly sits up looking her in eyes. Sincerity absorbing them.

“Of course I would never leave you Nicole. I don’t think my heart could handle that.”

After a sweet kiss, Nicole is smiling like an idiot and Waverly finally gets her rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/earpclownery)
> 
> Special thanks to [Aya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aya_dreamer/pseuds/aya_dreamer)
> 
> Who boosted my self confidence to even continue to write this, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
